


New Doctor

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Medical Kink, Porn, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: You have a gynecological exam with Dr. Bruce Banner.  You enjoy it too much.





	New Doctor

“Dr. Bruce Banner will be with you shortly,” the nurse tells you, then leaves you to wait. You are wearing a revealing hospital gown and sitting on the exam table. The paper cover beneath you crinkles whenever you shift positions.

When your new doctor walks into the exam room, the first thing you notice about him is his warm smile. He greets you as you survey the rest of him. The white of his lab coat suits his dark grey hair and deep brown eyes. He has your chart in his hand. He removes a pair of glasses from the inner pocket of his coat and puts them on, then studies your chart before approaching. He asks you a series of questions and marks down your answers. You watch his lips move when he speaks. When he has finished with the paperwork, he removes his reading glasses and returns them to his pocket.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks once you are lying down with your feet in the stirrups, your legs spread wide. You nod. He puts on his medical gloves and begins.

Your vagina begins to dampen at the first instant of his touch and grows wetter with each moment of his nearness. You hope he doesn’t notice. You look down at him and he appears engrossed in his work, spreading your vagina with a lubricated speculum and arranging his tools on the metal tray beside him. He doesn’t seem to detect anything untoward. But when you feel his fingers inside you, a wave of lust causes you to buck your hips involuntarily and utter a soft sound of arousal. He retracts his hand and looks up at you with a questioning expression. You flush and look away.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

You nod and continue to avoid his gaze. He says nothing for a long time, and you wonder if you ought to apologize for being inappropriate.

“I -” you struggle to speak through your embarrassment, “I’m sorry, doctor, I -”

“Do you want me to touch you?” he finally asks. “To touch you for pleasure,” he adds in a low voice.

You meet his eyes at last and nod, not giving yourself time to think about whether or not it’s a good idea. Your skin feels hot and your heart beats rapidly.

He brings his gloved hand back to the eager space between your legs. He strokes slowly over your clitoris with his forefinger. He brings his other hand to your opening, which is stretched wide by the speculum. He puts three fingers in and rotates them in a wide circle. Where the metal of the speculum blocks his touch you feel only pressure, but on the slippery flesh between you feel his gloved digits working. His first hand massages your clitoris with gentle pressure. You press to him and he starts to shake his fingertips at speed. The fingers that are inside you begin to withdraw, then penetrate you again, over and over, faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

He withdraws his hands and you whimper at the loss. He gives you a tiny grin. He adjusts the speculum to spread you wider. When he slips his fingers back inside there are four of them. He works them in and out and you feel the muscles of your vagina clenching and relaxing over and again as he pleasures your clitoris with his other hand.

“Do you want to be stretched even more?”

You nod eagerly, enjoying the discomfort of being spread, not wanting to be comfortable, just wanting more.

“Do you want my fist?”

You nod again, perhaps even more zealously than before because he responds with a fond, warmly amused smile. Gingerly, he removes the speculum. You feel its absence keenly and look forward to his fist taking its place. He coats his hand with fresh lubricant, though his glove is already slick with your juices. Then you see his head dip out of view and a moment later you feel his mouth on you. You hear yourself moan, and then you feel his gathered fingers and thumb begin to push into your stretched vagina. As his hand moves deeper in, his tongue floods your clitoris with sensation. Its movements vary too quickly for you to keep track of them - lapping, circling, zigzagging - it’s nearly too much - flicking, undulating, swirling - your orgasm nears…

Just as he begins to gently suck your clitoris, the widest part of his hand nears your entrance. He pauses.

“Yes, yes please,” you breathe.

You feel his knuckles push inside, and you yelp, then quickly murmur, “I’m okay, I’m okay.” The sensation is intense, despite how much the speculum has loosened you. You have never felt anything like it, and it sends waves upon waves of thrills throughout your being. He glides the remainder of his hand inside and presses his tongue firmly to your clitoris and you feel his fingers curl inside you, his hand forming into a fist. You breathe heavily and squirm around it, feeling it shift with each twitch of your hips. His tongue begins to shake, and your body does too.

“Dr. Banner,” you call as your orgasm begins to take you over. His fist inside you makes you feel breathtakingly and beautifully full. He flexes his fingers and thumb slightly, pressing against your inner walls. He keeps his tongue flush to your clitoris as you writhe, seeing bursts of rainbow light behind your closed eyes, until your orgasm finally tapers off. “Bruce,” you whisper shyly when it’s over, and he softly kisses your inner thigh.


End file.
